Twisted Time
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Draco is in for the shock of his life. Non-romance story. T only because of one instance of language at the very end of the first chapter.
1. A Strange Meeting

A/N: Ok, this story is very much AU, so please if that offends you then turn back. It takes place after Voldemort is defeated and before Rowling's future glimpse. Just a thought that got stuck in my head and would not leave me alone.

Cheers, music, and other various sounds of joy floated out into the night sky. They had won; Potter and his friends had succeeded in destroying the dark lord, freed the wizarding world from terror. And destroyed everything Draco had been taught to believe in.

Now, standing in the chilly night breeze on one of the terraces of Hogwarts, Draco felt the first fingers of despair worm beneath his skin. What would happen to him now? His home? Where would he go? Could he even STAY in England? It was the only place he had ever really known, no matter how much he had traveled. He wasn't even sure if he would still have any of his family fortune when all was said and done. _Maybe I should just kill myself now. I wonder if I can cast the killing curse on myself..._

A sound from behind startled Draco from his thoughts. Turning towards the sound, a flash of brown caught Draco's eye. More specifically, a flash of brown ringlets just before a cloak's hood covered the swirling mass. Dark green velvet and lined with silver colored silk, the cloak was a completely Slytherine article of clothing. However, he'd caught sight of the red and gold badge pinned to the shirt of the cloak's wearer. He know who this individual was.

"Sneaking out of the party early Granger?" mocked Draco mildly. He did not have the energy to pick a full-fledged fight. Not right then. He'd even considered letting her pass without a remark, but somehow the thought hadn't settled right with him. He was a Malfoy, even if he was soon to be broke. Malfoy's mocked.

The retreating form froze momentarily, before the woman in question spun to face him. Silence reigned for a moment as chocolate brown met silver, before Granger regained the ability to speak. "What are you doing out here Malfoy?"

Her words surprised him, not because of what she said but because of how she said it. No malice spiked her words; no hatred donned her features. She truly looked curious. Controlling his surprise, Draco shrugged casually. "Thinking. It's something we purebloods like to indulge in." He thought for sure the barb would dig in, that her face would alight with anger and the usual rush of glee and superiority would fill his wary body.

Instead, a small laugh left Granger. "Yes, of course you do. That's what you always say before you lock yourself in the study to play with your Quidditch models."

Indignation and confusion filled Draco. "I do no such thing!"

Rapidly Granger's mood shifted from teasing and slightly joyful to wistful. "No, I suppose you don't."

Draco snorted, forgetting that Malfoy's don't snort. They 'hmf!'. The small noise seemed to revive Granger's smile a little. "So why _are_ you sneaking out early Granger? Weasel trying to back you into a corner?"

Granger sighed softly and shook her head. "I need to get home, otherwise I will not be able to." A pause echoed between them, Granger clearly debating something for a moment before looking Draco straight in the eye. "Try not to worry too much Draco. Things will get better and your life will become everything you want." The sound of a commotion inside, followed by something (probably Weasel) calling for Granger caught their attention. With a sad sigh, she turned to face Draco again. "I have to go. Goodbye Draco, until we meet again."

With that, Granger leapt down the stairs of the terrace and ran straight into the Forbidden Forest.

Draco stared at the place where Granger had disappeared for a moment, before Weasel and potter came bursting out of the castle like a small herd of elephants. They scanned the area frantically for a moment, clutching crumpled pieces of paper in their hands. It took a moment for them to notice Draco, but when they did, both boys turned as one to face their previous enemy.

"Malfoy, " greeted Potter, attempting to be semi-courteous by not spitting the name as if it were dirt. "Have you seen Hermione? We need to find her."

For a moment, Draco considered sending both boys in the direction Granger had fled. However, her words continued to echo in his head _'I must get home, otherwise I will not be able to'_. Somehow, the words and her actions that night made ratting her out oddly unsatisfying. "Sorry, she hadn't been this way." Courteousness went both ways, and with the dark lord now dead, being rude to those who probably ultimately saved everyone from a very nasty future didn't seem right. At this point, even Draco could see how absolutely insane Voldemort had been.

Potter nodded in response to Draco's answer and turned, dragging a glaring Weasley back inside the castle to continue the search. With both boys and Granger gone, the silence began to pray on Draco's thoughts again. That was, until a voice wormed its way into his thoughts, certain and kind. _'You'll have the life you always wanted...' _The life he always wanted..._what do I want? I've never thought about that. I don't have to be anything I don't __**want**__ to be any more..._

Suddenly, the world seemed less daunting. Maybe Granger was right. He was a Malfoy dammit! Malfoy's never gave up! They did what they _wanted_ to, regardless of what others said. _I can do anything I want. What a concept._

_Six years later..._

Draco reached out to wipe a heavy brown ringlet from Marsella's pale face as soft cry's filled the room. The sound of a baby taking its first breath. A smile split his beautiful wife's face and lit up her exhausted chocolate eyes, bringing one to Draco's own lips. Both parents were tired, Marsella having been in labor for almost 18 hours, but both were beyond ecstatic.

"It's a girl," announced the midwife quietly. "Would either of you like to hold her?"

Draco nodded and released his wife so he might receive the carefully wrapped bundle that was his daughter. Beside him, Marsella shifted to a sitting position to better see her baby girl.

As Draco looked down, however, he felt his mind blank. The child he held was beautiful, not doubts there. It was his baby girl, she could have been hideous and he would have loved her all the same. Already, a few tufts of his wife's dark brown hair clung to her head and the half open eyes were chocolate brown. Set in a face that, though now pudgy and slightly deformed from the stress of labor, bore a striking resemblance to the female member of the golden trio who had disappeared six years ago. Her comments about his study and what his life would become trickled into his skull as thought became possible again, along with her parting words: _'we will meet again'_. Draco could only think of two words to say.

"Bloody hell."

Yes, I know it's short. At this point, I don't plan to do a second chapter for this but if I get enough requests I will consider it. Please, review to tell me what you think. Thank you.

- Illusinia


	2. Explanations Arise

**A/N: alright, here is the sequel some of you have been asking for. Its not as humorous as I would have preferred simply because I don't want to take away from the actual explanation. There are a few bonus chapters on the way as well, just short stories relating to more mind-tripping events. All the bonus chapters will concern Harmonia's (the name for Draco's daughter) time at Hogwarts from the reaction of the remainder of the Golden Trio to short antic-dotes. Mind-tripping ahead, notably past this chapter. You've been warned.**

**- Illusinia**

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the plush green couch in his study at Malfoy Manor. Though the entire family fortune had been more or less repossessed by the state to cover Lucius' crimes, Malfoy Manor had been returned to Draco following his father's trial along with a small amount of the money his family had once owned. Though no where near as rich as he had once been, he was well enough off and his family was happy. The entire manor was no where near in use and many parts of the house were sealed off, mostly to keep his daughter from accidentally running across any of the nastier surprises Draco knew Lucius had hidden around to keep intruders away. It was the very same aforementioned daughter whom Draco currently sat across from, that now had him ready to pace the room or throw open every door in the old place in order to make her happy again.<p>

That's right. Draco's princess, the daughter who he dotted on, cared for, and accepted as he never was by his own father, was not happy. To put it mildly.

The normally chatty, intelligent-to-the-point-of-scary girl with her border-line bushy brown ringlets and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, had been oddly silent and morose. For weeks. Draco was beyond worried, beyond concerned. Especially given her mood had started almost immediately following her three day nap.

Out of no where one day, his princess had collapsed in one of the halls of Hogwarts almost immediately following her final N.E.W.T.S. test. It had taken three days for her to regain consciousness and to date no doctor had been able to explain the fainting spell or proceeding short coma. Add to that her strange behavior since waking and Draco was ready to raise the Dark Lord from the grave for answers. However, instead of pursuing the illegal art of necromancy, Marsella had suggested he try talking to his daughter rather than getting thrown into Azkaban which was likely to only make things worse.

Which is how Draco came to sit across from his little girl (well, big girl), silence filling the room in a way it never had before.

Taking a deep breath, and tossing back a shot of hard liquor he had poured to help keep any potential fears about what would happen at bay, Draco broke the silence. "Harmonia, what's wrong?"

Straight and to the point. Tearing off a wrapping. Wait, that wasn't the right saying. Muggles called them something else...

"What makes you think something is wrong father?" questioned Harmonia innocently, though her eyes betrayed her. There was no joy or teasing in their depths, just confusion and fear.

The look Draco gave his daughter, one eyebrow raised in a _'really? You must ask?' _position, caused a small smile to break across her face. The smile eased some of the tension Draco felt over this whole mess, but did little to alleviate the majority of his anxiety.

A soft sigh escaped Harmonia, followed by a long silence as she chose her words. When she finally settled on what to say, Draco was slightly shocked by her opening statement. "Father, promise you won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

Draco's eyes nearly fell out. He also suspected he dislocated his jaw in that moment.

"Harmonia, princess, I could never hate you," murmured Draco in the way he always had whenever she was upset. "What could be so bad that you'd think that?" On cue, a list of things she could be worried about scrolled through his head, sending a bolt of pure horror down his back. "Harmonia, you aren't pregnant right? I'd still love you even if you were, though fatherly duty would demand that I wring James' neck. But -"

The horrified expression on Harmonia's face temporarily halted his rant.

"No! Merlin no father!" exclaimed Harmonia with red cheeks. "That isn't even a concern! Merlin..."

Draco, who had unconsciously sprung up and begun pacing during his rant, collapsed with relief. Unfortunately, he managed to miss the couch by a few inches and landed on the floor. The action broke any tension in the room as Harmonia broke into quiet giggles at the sight. A soft smile crossed Draco's lips as he blew a few dislodged strands of hair from his face and stood again, retaking his seat.

Several moments passed before Harmonia was able to stop most of the giggles. When silence had again retaken the two, Draco leaned forwards and locked eyes with his daughter. "Please, Harmonia, princess, tell me what's wrong."

The words seemed to break her will a little as she slumped down against her own seat, head leaning against the back of the loveseat. "There isn't much that can be done Father. I haven't been sleeping well I suppose." She paused, then took a deep breath and plowed forwards, her eyes closed. "Strange dreams have assaulted my mind when I sleep. The worst part is that the dreams run like memories, everything is sharp and clear. I've had ones about you at school with these other kids and, well..." her brown eyes opened and sought his, tears hovering at their rims. "Father, you picked on me. In my dreams, you call me 'mudblood' and harass these two other boys who are always with me it seems. One of them looks just like Mr. Potter, only much younger, while the other greatly resembles Hugo only he's much nicer than Hugo has ever been. Less cocky too."

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "But there are worse dreams still. Ones where this horrible thing- I think it's supposed to be a man but he has no nose, only slits, and looks more like a snake than a human -, it comes into our home and makes demands of you. Demands about my future and who I'll be wed to. You stand up to him though, and he hurts you. He hurts you with one of the unforgivable curses and hisses horrible things about you needing to remain loyal. Its horrible."

A shuttering breath entered her lungs and all Draco wanted to do was tell her that she didn't need to talk about it any more. However, before he could get a word in, she begins to speak again. "Then, there is one that is different from the rest. That, maybe explains everything. In it, I'm in the Forbidden Forest and I'm following a _feeling_, a sense that something is in the woods that I need. Then, I come to a clearing. In it, there is this light so bright its unearthly, and a voice fills my mind. It tells me I can make things right, that I'm smart enough to change the very world. All I have to do is walk into the light. Then, everything shifts and distorts. My vision blackens. The dream shifts by years then, and I'm standing on a terrace at Hogwarts, talking to you. You look so sad, almost lost. But we talk, somewhat civilly, and I tell you that everything will be OK. Then, there is noise and I turn and run into the Forbidden Forest again. That same bright light is in the clearing but this time when I walk into it, I don't know what happens. Everything just ends."

Silence filled the room again, only this time it lacked the discomfort from before. Now, only sadness and confusion filled the space. Silently, Draco stood from the couch and walked over to the mantel above his fireplace. Several items decorated the shelf, most of which were Quidditch figurines. Those same figurines surrounded an ornate box, very well cared for, which Draco had always kept locked. Now, he pulled it from the shelf and took the key from its hiding spot inside a vase. With practiced ease, he unlocked the box, re-stashed the key, and returned to his original seat. Gently, Draco slid the box towards his princess across a small coffee table which separated the two couches.

Her eyes were wide and confused as she looked at this simple object which her father had never let her play with nor allowed her to touch. Always, the contents of the box-in-question were secret. Again, her eyes met Draco's and he nodded gently in her direction. "Open it princess."

With clear trepidation, Harmonia lifted the lid of the box and stared in confusion at its contents. Of course, Draco, being the box's owner, knew exactly what was inside. A single newspaper article lay in the box, one of the first that came out concerning the disappearance of Hermione Granger a little over 24 years ago. The actual date of her disappearance had fallen on the day Harmonia lost consciousness.

Silence echoed through the room as his daughter picked up and examined the article he had kept locked away for so long. Especially the picture of the woman who looked identical to her. Draco, for his part, watched as realization clicked across his daughter's face.

"I have these memories because they are mine, or rather from a woman who would have been me if she hadn't traveled back in time to keep the future she knew from happening." The words echoed Draco's own realizations from when Harmonia had spoken of her memories.

"On a certain level, I've always known you and her were, or would have been, the same individual," explained Draco quietly. "Your mother knows, of course. She dragged it out of me the day you were born, when I could hardly register what was going on. When I was still trying to deny what I was seeing." A glance at his daughter showed the beginnings of pain in her eyes. "Don't misunderstand me princess, I've loved you since the moment your mother told me she was pregnant. And nothing in the world could change that." He took a shaky deep breath and plowed on. "What I felt was remorse, guilt, and general nausea that I had potentially picked on my own daughter in school, even if you and the girl I knew were not exactly the same person."

Tears began to gather in Harmonia's eyes and before Draco could say anything else, she'd jumped over the coffee table like she had as a little girl and thrown herself into her father's arms. He felt her tears fall over everything from her new-found memories to his guilt at his treatment of her alternative self. Though it all, Draco held his daughter, comforting her in the way he always had since she was an infant.

Finally, her sorrow and fear seemed to dissipate and she leaned back to look at her father. "You know I'd do anything for you, right Father?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's my line princess. Though, does that mean you'll call off this wedding?"

Harmonia laughed, recognizing her father's words for the joke that they were. "Father!"

A chuckle escaped Draco as he stood to put the box away. "Sorry princess, but you must understand. Potter and I never thought we'd have _anything_ in common, much less become father-in-laws to each others children."

Laughter rose from Harmonia, a sound which comforted Draco immensely. Yes, she was hurting and would be for a while. These memories that were not rightly hers would likely haunt her dreams for a good deal of time to come. But she was coming back to herself, and his little girl was still there. Eventually, he knew, everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like it or hate it, I'd like to know. It was fun to write but is pointless to post if no one likes it.<strong>


	3. Time Travel Tribulations

**A/N: Due to continued confusion over what happened in the story, I've included one last chapter concerning who exactly Hermione is. If there is still confusion, an explanation will be at the bottom. Again, I tried to make this amusing, but due to the subject matter it was difficult. I still have several stories which will be a part of this arch**** and will be posted under the title **_Anecdotes__ from the Modern Malfoy's _**which I will be posting up tonight.**

**Enjoy the story and remember, the authors note at the bottom will explain everything in case there is still some confusion.**

**- Illusinia**

* * *

><p>I had to run.<p>

Around me, shouts calling others to action echoed between trees interspersed with Father's pained screams and orders for me to keep running. And I did, harder than before. Branches reached for me, as if the very trees were breathing, attempting to stop my mad break for freedom.

It had never crossed my mind that someday a mad dash through the Forbidden Forest might be necessary. If it had I would have done proper research on the area and memorized it's grounds instead of running around blindly as a headless chicken.

A noise from behind caught my attention. A glance over my shoulder revealed a small group of snatchers bearing down from behind. Rapidly.

Unfortunately, my statue check took attention away from the forest in front of me. A simple rock, loose in the ground, proved more troublesome than might otherwise be assumed. As my foot connected with the top of the aforementioned rock, it disconnected from the surrounding soil and sent me tumbling off the edge of the path. I tried not to scream. Then, nothing.

* * *

><p>The first thing I became aware of was the cold forest floor beneath me and a large overhang of ferns shielding my body. With my green cloak, I knew no one on the path above would be able to see me. <em>Why is that important again?<em>

A torrent of memories slammed my conscious. Voldemort telling Father that he would allow me to marry that snake of a man. No, he told Father to betroth me to him. Ugh. I'll say this, Voldemort had some screwed up ideas about what could force family loyalty, especially given he's already married to my great aunt Bellatrix, the insane bitch that she is. Yes, even an 11-year-old can recognize the woman's a nut-job and psychopath barely able to maintain the facade of a quasi-normal mental state. When she bothered to try.

Memories of Father's refusal came next, followed by Voldemort's torture of him, Mother's attempts to shield me from the evil gits liberal use of crucius against Father, Father's insistence we flee and our subsequent discovery. Tears momentarily flooded my eyes as his screams of pain echoed though my head.

"_Poor little child, lost in this world. Tell me, Traveler, do you wish to make all of this right?"_

The words trickled though my mind like a stream between stones. It took less than a second for what exactly the voice had said to register before I was up and glancing around wildly.

From the edge of the treeline, I caught sight of a whitish-blue form just as it slid further into the surrounding forest. Quickly, I chased after the figure with complete disregard of any danger which could be associated with this action. Hey, with someone like Bellatrix in my family there has to be at least a hint of insanity somewhere.

My rapid steps fell softly against the forest floor, as muffled as the swish of my green and silver cloak. Ahead, the white -blue glow darted in and out of sight, though never fast enough to fall from view. Always in view.

_Where is this thing leading me?_

Upon rounded a rather large tree, I emerged in a rather large clearing which currently featured several good sized rocks and a swirling white-blue magic portal.

"What in bloody hell..."

"_If you want to fix your world, enter the portal."_

I blinked faintly for a moment before refocusing on the swirling vortex before me. _Am I REALLY going to consider following the advice of a disembodied voice?_

My mind replayed the voice's words, reminding me of my father's sacrifice. Of course I would. _Damn conscious._

With a sigh, I held my breath and walked blindly into what I suspected my be an elaborately built trap leading to my doom.

The first thought I had was that, whatever this was it tickled. All amusement fled with the appearance of stomach dropping nausea. Followed by a dizzying sense of free-fall, almost as bad as that which I had sustained falling off my fathers damn broom at 7. It wasn't until my knees hit the ground that I became aware of the forest again. The same forest I had just left.

"What in bloody hell..."

"_The portal will reopen when your mission is complete."_

There was that voice again. Dammit, I had been tricked. A rustle of leaves caught my attention and I scrambled to my feet, prepared to run. Unfortunately, my little trip had left my dizzy and I promptly fell over. _Bloody hell._

Heavy footfalls came barreling into the clearing, causing almost everything in the immediate vicinity to bounce. I stayed pressed to the ground and hoped that whatever this creature was it would leave. Immediately. So I could be very sick in private.

"Hagrid, what are you doing so far out?" questioned an older voice. Quieter footfalls followed and I dared a peek from beneath my cloak. Neither party appeared to have noticed me and neither were familiar.

"I was just checking out a strange light Headmaster." replied the large fellow whim I assumed was named Hagrid. The gray-haired man who stood with him, however, whom I assumed was the aforementioned "Headmaster" completely baffled me. Severus Snape was the only headmaster of a school anywhere NEAR the forbidden forest.

"I'm sure it was nothing Hagrid," explained the man kindly. "Why don't you head back to Hogwarts? The first years will arrive in less than a week and we need to be ready."

The half-giant (I could see that now) Hagrid simply nodded. "Of course Dumbledore."

_Dumbledore._That name struck a bell. My father had spoken of him before. He had been headmaster when Father was in school. Before Snape killed him.

The sound of heavy footsteps drew my attention back to the two men present just in time to see the one called Hagrid disappear into the trees while Dumbledore wondered closer to me. Several feet from where I lay, the man changed directions and sat upon one of the heavy stones littering the area.

Several moments of silence passed, during which I prayed to Merlin for this man's expedient exit from the area so I could finally move.

"The soil must be cold. You really should stand up."

His words caused me to jump then fall on my rear when my knees gave out mid-jump. I was so graceful today it was astounding.

"Dammit," I muttered while rubbing my arse.

The man just smiled. ""Stiff knees need a moment before being used," he advised before offering me a hand. When I was stable on my feet again, he continued. "So who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

I snorted slightly, check myself as I remember my grandfather's reprimand , and curtsied instead. "Hermione Lilia Malfoy."

The man looked taken aback for a moment before slowly nodding. "I suppose it makes sense the forest would have sent you back."

I cocked an eyebrow in my best Malfoy 'excuse me?' expression. All this Dumbledore fellow did was nod. "Yes, I see the resemblance now."

This time I did snort, etiquette be damned. "And what does THAT mean?"

Again, Dumbledore smiled. "I means you are perfect as one to help tip the tables and ensure Voldemort's defeat."

Now I really was confused. And my source of answers was currently strolling away.

I began to dart after the man, cursed when my feet refused to function for a moment, then continued after him.

"What does you mean I'm 'perfect as one to help tip the scales against Voldemort'? Everyone knows he's invincible!"

The man continued to smile and walk. "As, but he has yet to rise again. There for, we have a chance."

"What in bloody- dammit!" I cursed as a tree root tripped me. Damn homicidal forest. "What year is it?

"1991," replied the man calmly.

"And you are...?"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," replied the man, confirming my earlier suspicions. Dammit, I'd traveled through time. Wonderful. Just what my day needed.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I questioned as I managed to catch up with the crazed old man.

"Attend Hogwarts of course," explained Dumbledore mildly. "Under an assumed name of course. Tell me, how much do you know about muggles?"

The question threw me for a momentary loop and led me to stumble again amid violent curses. I really needed to stop doing that. Malfoy's were nothing if not graceful and poised. An image of my father tumbling down the stairs had me correcting both statements immediately.

Dumbledore clearing his throat brought my attention back to the question at hand. "Um, very little?"

The man just nodded "Well, you have a week. Tell me, what is your learning curve?"

Again, I blinked. "Very high?"

He nodded in approval. "Wonderful. Then you should have no problems. A quick flew to the Granger's and you'll be in perfect shape. You should be able to learn everything you need to about muggles in a week."

As I shook my head and followed this _clearly deranged_ man towards the glow of lights resting in the castle which housed Hogwarts. one thought kept circulating though my head.

_Bloody hell, what did I get myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, for those who are still confused, here's what happened.**

**Basically, Voldemort tried to force Hermione Malfoy to marry him though her father, Draco. Before anyone freaks, yes she is 11 when this happens but all he wants at that time is a betrothal. Anyway, Draco attempts to flee with Hermione but they're caught and Hermione find her way back in time where she is placed with the Granger's for cover by Dumbledore. Then she proceeds to become friends with Harry and Ron and follows them though the books to the end where, instead of marrying Ron, she runs away and goes back though the time portal. Draco proceeds to marry Marsella and she gives birth to Harmonia, who is the girl Hermione would have been had Voldemort won and time proceeded as it originally had. When Harmonia is 18, she collapses as the Hermione's memories and spirit join with Harmonia's, given Harmonia is who Hermione was.**

**OK, hopefully that explained everything. In short, I suppose its easiest to say that Hermione is Draco's daughter from the future who went back in time to stop her future from happening. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**- Illusinia **


End file.
